


A Cowboy's Guide to Wrangling

by misthallery



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Reunions, and some slight more than friendship ;~), gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misthallery/pseuds/misthallery
Summary: A cute little thing documenting your reunion w/ your old partner from Blackwatch-- the one and only Mr. McCree.You'd played the scene in your head many times, but him kissing you? How could you have planned for that?





	

Picking a stray hair off your sweater, you sat stationary on the couch. You were waiting, waiting for something important. The anxiety you felt was not the same anxiety you felt before Christmas morning, oh no. It was the stomach flipping, throat closing, sweat inducing anxiety of years of absence. God, what would he even look like now?  
  
When you met Jesse McCree, the both of you were 17. While he was spiteful about working for Overwatch unlike you, you both sure were reckless and stupid. Perhaps that was the reason they partnered you up, two loose cannons might straighten each other out. Two wrongs make a right, huh?  
  
You groaned as memories of Blackwatch found you, running hands over your face. That’s exactly what you _didn’t_ want: to live in the past. However, as hard as you tried to keep your mind in the present, you couldn’t help but remember your friendship with Jesse. It was fun, friendly, warm… Through all your missions together, he always made you feel welcome. He had a myriad of pet names for you, of course. “Honey,” “sweetheart,” “darlin’,” and the occasional “sweet cheeks” (which always ended with a swat on the shoulder from you) were some of his favorites.

Despite his flirtatious nature, the actual acts were relatively harmless. He cared for you, he really did. So much so, he decided to sleep with everyone _but_ you. Well, that’s what it had seemed like. Of course, him sleeping every single available Blackwatch agent wasn’t something to get bothered about. Until, inevitably, you developed some not quite innocent feelings for him.

A healthy pink found its home on your cheeks as you remembered your unresolved feelings. You were going to tell him-- You really were! But Reyes decided mutiny before the right moment revealed itself, leaving you sans-cowboy boyfriend.

You bit the inside of your cheek. Is that what you wanted? For him to be your boyfriend? Honestly, you had no idea. Groaning again, you stretched your back, shaking the thoughts from your mind. He’d be here soon enough. Steeling your nerves to a fine, fine point, you stood up and walked to the window across the room.

Your brain was hosting a small, personal pep-rally for you. _When he showed up, you’d be in control_ , it said. _Oh, yes, you’d hold the air of the room, you’d control the conversation, you’d--_  
  


“Howdy, darlin’”  
  


Well, fuck. A quick gasp left you as you whipped around, wide eyes focusing on the approaching cowboy’s face. Did he-- Did he get even more handsome? Oh, yes. Yes, he did. High cheekbones greeted you, tanned and chiseled. He let his beard grow further, encompassing his jawline in a handsome stubble. Age seemed to greet Jesse nicely. Good God, this did not help your resolve in the slightest. You’d have to yell at him about that later. For now, you were just trying to get your mind from scrambling to oblivion. Your body, unbeknownst to you, was making its way closer to him. Before you knew it, you were mere inches away.

“...Hey,” you breathed lamely. Rather than wait for him to tease you for your behavior, you wrapped him up in a back breaking hug.

He took a step back, not expecting this sort of reaction. Some yelling for sure, maybe even a slap, but this? He grinned. Not one of malice or mischief, but a genuine smile. Placing his real hand on your head, he stroked your hair for a few moments before murmuring, “It’s been a while, ain’t it?”

Instead of replying, you just sniffled into his chest. Had he always been this broad? You knew that the answer was yes, but the years of absence made his body almost seem foreign again. Finally releasing him, you hoped your eyes didn’t betray how close you were to crying.

Despite you letting him go, it seemed like McCree had other plans. Grabbing your wrist, he pulled you in again, wrapping his arms around your shoulders. You squeaked as he pulled you in, your face once more resting on his accommodating pecs. Immediately you stiffened, a little uncomfortable with the prolonged contact. But, as you matched your breathing to the beat of his heart, you found yourself getting lulled into a state of relaxation.

The silence was comfortable. It draped over the two of you as surely as his serape did his shoulders, the warmth of the moment enveloping the room. You didn’t want to break the moment, but you knew if you didn’t speak up now, you’d probably stand there stationary the rest of the evening.

“Why didn’t you send anything?” you blurted, voice cracking slightly with strain. Despite your best efforts, you couldn’t help but let some accusation slip into your voice. He was your closest friend, yet vanished for years without a single message to you that he was okay.

“Come on, honey,” he rumbled, the reverberations shaking his broad chest, “You knew I couldn’t.” He let another puff of smoke roll out of his mouth, lazily moving the cigar between his lips. “Plus, if I told you, I reckoned you’d drop everything to come an’ help your ruggedly handsome friend, and I couldn’t have that.”

You snorted at his statement, but you knew he was completely right. Still stroking your hair, he chuckled at the annoyed sound. Once again, you finally pulled away. Every nerve in your body was screaming at you to go back-- he was so _warm_ and inviting, why would you ever want to leave? But, the small ache in your heart reminded you that the more you let him toy with you, the more you’d end up hurting later.

A small smile graced your lips, the slight shake in them revealing how emotional the reunion was making you. Studying his face, you could tell that his brows were furrowed in concentration. It seemed that he was studying you as well, and he was searching hard for _something_. After a few moments of the two of you simply blinking at each other, you were the first to break the silence.

“Well,” you started, putting your hand on your hip in a melodramatic fashion, “Now that you’re back, I hope you know that you’re going to be my partner again. No exceptions.” With the initial shock of his appearance wearing off, you were finally finding your bearings around the large man.

Another gravelly chuckle left him as he gave you a once over, taking note of your changed pose. “Sure thing, darlin’.”

And, that would have been that. You and Jesse, partners in crime, best of friends, back together again. But, he was always full of surprises, wasn’t he?

Right before he went to leave, he flicked his cigar on the floor. Your eyebrow quirked, he usually never was seen without it. After looking at you with a warm sincerity in his eyes, he grabbed your wrist once more before gently tugging you back to his form.

There wasn’t much better in this world than the feeling of his lips on yours. It was a chaste kiss, but a powerful one. One that held over ten years of unspoken feelings. Your eyes widened at the sensation before you closed them, shocked over his boldness. But, before you could even respond with fervor, he broke it.

“See you ‘round,” he grinned, tipping his hat before strolling away from you once again.

All you could do was blink and gingerly bring your fingers to your tingling lips. Well, then. It looks like you had an interesting few weeks ahead of you.

**Author's Note:**

> i may write smth more explicit using this same Reader OC but like.. if y'all want it w/ a different Reader, just comment and we'll see lol


End file.
